


Hide and Seek

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Christine's Little SWTOR Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Darth Vowrawn Needs a Hug, Gen, Headcanon, I Like Hurting Vowrawn, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sith Warrior Storyline, We Finally Get To See Vowrawn's Force Powers, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: The Wrath finds Darth Vowrawn on Corellia and sends him to his ship so his crew can protect the Sith. But getting there is not without any challenges, and Vowrawn has to make it all by himself.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the Sith Warrior storyline today, and it gave me this little idea. Basically my headcanon of how Vowrawn got to my Warrior's ship at the other end of the city.

"Just get back to my ship, you'll be safe there" the Wrath, a tall, muscular guy with jetblack hair and beautiful forest-green eyes, said to Vowrawn, who still looked a bit shaken by the latest attempt on his life. "I'll get everything else done here."

The pureblood Sith just cast a tired glance at the young human, deep down pretty grateful for the offer. Ever since he'd picked up the habit of openly defying Baras and his claim of being the Voice of the Emperor, the other Dark Council member was actively trying to get him murdered in the most painful, bloodiest way possible. Of course, Vowrawn could've asked protection from Darth Marr, for example, and he was quite sure Marr would've complied, but it was a matter of pride for him. He thought that if he couldn't protect himself from someone like Darth Baras, then he had it coming. So far, he had been successful – he was still alive, after all –, but he felt so bloody tired by now. If he wanted to be honest, Vowrawn's greatest desire right now was a comfortable bed and a long, undisturbed sleep.

"Thank you" he muttered, trying to smile. "May I ask your name? Just to know to whom I have to be grateful for my life."

"E'vangelys. Or just Vangy, for my friends. Go now, my crew will protect you" the Wrath answered with a reassuring smile of his, and Vowrawn obeyed, standing up and in the next minute entering Force-stealth so seamlessly that it looked like he'd simply vanished from the room.

He knew that he won't be able to keep this up for too long, so Vowrawn reached out to the Force, delving even deeper into it, augmenting his speed and stamina. He only needed to get out of the Republic territory unnoticed. As soon as he'd reach the nearest Imperial troops, he could acquire a speeder and be on his way by more convenient means than playing stealth-commando.

Stepping out of the building, he couldn't help but gulped, seeing the massive number of Republic soldiers, but then he took a steeling breath and started running, letting the Force lead and protect him. Axial Park wasn't too far away, and despite being a hot zone, it was Vowrawn's best bet to get a vehicle, as soon as possible.

He was very careful to avoid the mobs of soldiers, circling around them widely if needed, but his luck ran out when he reached the entrance of the park. There was a lonely pair of Republic Elite soldiers, both of them heavily armed and armoured. They were seemingly engaged in something so much that they didn't pay attention to their environment, so Vowrawn decided not to make a wide circle but trying to creep by them on the path leading deeper into the park.

He thought that he'd made it, leaving the soldiers behind, but suddenly, a blaster shot smashed into his back, knocking the air out of him. His Force-shield took the worst of it, but it still made him gasp for air.

"Don't try anything, scum!" one of the soldiers growled as he aimed at Vowrawn's general direction; Force-stealth made him invisible for the naked eye, but not for infrared and body-heat sensors.

Vowrawn knew that he couldn't let the soldiers live, for they'd only warn their comrades to search for him, and that was the last thing he needed right now. So with a quick mental command, he dissolved his camouflage and in the very same second sent a burst of lightning into the soldier standing closer to him, killing him instantly. The other jumped at him with an enraged cry, letting lose a whole torrent of blaster fire at the Sith.

Vowrawn channelled a Force-barrier around himself, crackling with purplish-blue sparks of electricity, but he was a moment too late; one of the shots hit his shoulder, leaving an agonizingly painful open, burnt wound and almost making him pass out. Vowrawn wasn't too accustomed to pain, especially not to intense pain, and it pissed him off to no end. He made a sound half-way between a hiss and a snarl, raised his good hand and conjured a deadly ball of buzzing lightning, sending it straight into the charging soldier's chest. His heavy armour couldn't save him, the lightning roasted him alive.

For a minute, Vowrawn leant against a tree to catch his breath and make good use of the medpack E'vangelys gave him back in his headquarters, when he got a few bruises and ugly grazes in the latest attempt on his life; and he could be grateful that he got away so easily.

"Dammit!" he hissed as he applied first the antiseptic, then the kolto patch; it hurt like hell, and now he could barely move his left arm.

He really needed to find Imperials soon. He entered Force-stealth again, however, not so easily than before, and it took more concentration to keep it up as well. By the time he finally reached a squad of Imperial troopers, his head was about to explode and his eyes were watering.

"Do you need a medic, my Lord?" the commander asked, but Vowrawn just shook his head, however, he regretted this action bitterly when another wave of stabbing pain made him see stars.

"I have to get to the spaceport. Now" he said, hiding his real condition as best as he could; there was no need for anyone to think him an easy target, and Baras' spies were everywhere on this damned planet.

That's why he made sure to erase that particular moment of him telling his destination from the commander's memories, as he would do the same with the officer who would take him there as well.

"At once, my Lord" the commander nodded, fetching an officer with a speeder in a few minutes.

Vowrawn spent the journey in a kind of daze, he was just too tired and too much in pain to remain alert any longer.

"We've arrived, my Lord" the young officer said when they stopped at the spaceport's gates.

"Thank you" Vowrawn nodded, then looked the officer straight in the eyes. "You don't know anything about where Darth Vowrawn has gone, and when" he said, his voice calm, even a bit hypnotic as he supported the command with the Force, subtly altering his memories.

The young man's eyes became distant, his expression empty as he repeated the lie; then he turned around with his vehicle, leaving Vowrawn alone. The Sith once again entered Force-stealth and searched for the hangar bay E'vangelys landed in. Soon, he found it and stumbled up the ramp, literally falling inside as exhaustion took over him.

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?" he heard a young, worried female voice, and in a moment, a twi'lek girl with blue skin hurried to him, crouching down next to him. "Vangy said you're coming, but he didn't mention you're in such a shitty condition..."

"Well, it's happened after we parted ways..." Vowrawn muttered, letting the girl help him to stand up and escort him to the Interceptor's tiny med bay.

"Oh. What have you done, playing hide and seek with the Pubs?"

Vowrawn couldn't help his chuckle.

"Something like that, yes. I'm Darth Vowrawn, by the way. And you're...?"

"Vette. Nice to meet you. I mean, my Lord" she added quickly, but Vowrawn just shook his head with a tired sigh; the last thing interested him right now was that how others addressed him.

"No need. Just... give me something for the pain and let me sleep, please?"

"Deal" Vette said and smiled at him kindly.

She searched for the strongest painkiller they had onboard then gave the pureblood a warm blanket and left the med bay, turning down the lights to quarter-power on her way out. Vowrawn quickly got rid of his clothes, leaving only his underwear and T-shirt on, then curled up on one of the beds, pulling the blanket tight around himself. Soon, he fell into a deep, dreamless slumber, feeling much safer than he had at any given time in the last few months.

**The End**


End file.
